Closed Doors
by Lady Notorious
Summary: When Harry Potter's children take part in the final battle, one sister believes the world's end is near. Oneshot


A/N: This is a one shot, a what if. I'm not going to write the whole story, because like I said, it's a one-shot because I never finish things, but maybe I'll write more one shots to go along with it.

Here's the background: The war ended with Harry's death, but not before Ginny and he wed and had three children, a set of twin boys and a month after Harry was killed by Voldemort, Ginny gave birth to a daughter. But when Harry was killed, so was Voldemort. The wizarding world is in chaos seventeen years later, Ginny has been killed and one sixteen-year-old girl fights with her brothers and their friends to stop the remaining Death Eaters as the Ministry of Magic has fallen.

Confusing I know, but I'm in the mood to write and I had an idea.

Jennifer Potter stared at her enemy with fear in her usual sparkling green eyes. But it wasn't fear for herself; rather, it was fear for her older brothers. They all knew this was the final war; it had to be. This war had been going on since before she was born and tonight it was going to end with the last Death Eater's death. But at what cost? Too much for anyone's liking.

The wizarding world had been destroyed pretty much. The Ministry of Magic had fallen apart and the other countries wizarding communities couldn't help them, they didn't want to get involved in the war with the Death Eaters; they didn't want to lose as much as the British had. They had lost so much… Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hogwarts… Nearly everyone and everything of importance had been destroyed in this war between good and evil.

And now tonight, after so many nights of small battles, there had been a great battle. It had taken place in the same town where Voldemort had scarred Harry so many years before, marking him his equal. It was ironic in actuality; the last three remaining Death Eaters and the children of Harry Potter were fighting to the death in Godric's Hollow.

The three children of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were lined up across from the three remaining Death Eaters. Lucien against Draco Malfoy, the two were staring each other down with cold calculated glares. Lucien had become emotionless after their mothers death years ago, Jenna knew and she never saw him show emotion to her nor to his own twin, Lawrence. He was also the person that held her and Lawrence going, he was their solid rock that held them to him, watching their every move, making sure they didn't die. He may not show emotion, but Jenna knew he still didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Lawrence, the laughing one, was standing directly across from Gregory Goyle, not a hint of laughter on the younger twins face. And then there was Jenna herself, the green eyed beauty whose hair looked the color of bronze, looked anything but beautiful as she glared at Pansy Parkinson as she was covered in grime as remnant from the battle. These last three were survivors of fifteen from each side. Jenna knew all of them from her side that had perished and cursed those who had killed them. For those twelve were even more losses.

Remus Lupin stuck out above all others, he was like the grandfather Jenna never had, as well as the fact that he was the final member of the Marauders to die, it was surprise he had lived to such an age as he was a wanted man by many people, wizard and werewolf. Fred, her uncle and Lydia his wife. Hermione and one of her sons, Harry; those two hit Jenna hardest, for she knew one of them, she and her brothers, would have to tell Charles and William of the deaths of their final family members, a family once made up of seven. The only reason those two had been spared was because they were taking care of young Celeste, the youngest daughter at eleven of Fleur Delacour and the long passed Bill Weasley and Celeste too had become an orphan tonight with the loss of her mother. Then there was Lavender and Seamus Finnigan, the two who never married, vowing only to wants the war was over; the two would never wed. Mandy Brocklehurst, a woman from her father's year. Luna Lovegood, their mother's friend. Padma Patil. And finally, two of Jenna's own friends, Cedric and Lyle Jordan-Chang. There were too many people that Jenna had cared about that died tonight.

She silently swore as she looked at the Death Eaters that they would die or she and her brothers would die, it was one side or the other. There had been too much bloodshed tonight for her to let them go or for her to live if they didn't die. She was afraid, yes, but not for her death but for her brother's lives. She didn't want the family to die tonight. But that's what it looked like to her.

And suddenly, all their wands were raised and a mixture of spells were yelled, a mixture of so many that Jenna wasn't able to tell how many people had yelled the killing curse. It surprised her; after all, there were only six of them left.

The light for the spells temporarily blinded Jenna and she had to close her eyes from the force, waiting for her soul to be sucked out of her form. But that moment never came. Moments later, she opened up her eyes to see the three Death Eater's bodies on the ground. She started to smile until she turned towards her brother to ask them what spells they had used. And then she saw it, an image that was forever embedded in her mind.

Lawrence's body in the arms of his twin, stiff as the Death Eater's before him. Jenna raised her hand to her mouth to stifle her cries, but the tears still came. Her happy, cheerful brother was dead. How could it be? She fell to the ground, crying; wishing that it had been her that had been the final person to give their life in the war rather than one of the few people alive who knew how to be happy.

The auburn haired beauty walked through the hall of the Potter manor, the skirts of her black robe sweeping the floor. Her robe was open and where she usually would wear color there was black. She was in mourning for the people who had died to finish the war but nobody more than her brother Lawrence. She wished she had someone to discuss her feelings with but there was nobody who could understand her. Her friends, they were dead, so were everybody else se could talk to. Lawrence had always been her confidant and he was the one who she needed to mourn, tell someone how she wished it had been her.

She made up her mind and walked towards Lucien's room, a room she rarely saw; it was his sanctuary. He had spent as much time as possible there ever since their mother's death, even hiding from his twin. She never understood why, but she guessed it was because he wished he could have saved her. But unlike his sister who had become a nervous wreck when their mother died or like his brother who had put on a grim face but eventually became himself again, he turned to stone. And it was to this stone that Jenna turned to, hoping that he would listen to her. He didn't need to comfort her, just listen to her.

She opened the door of his room slightly, glancing in, making sure he was decent. And what she saw surprised her. While Lawrence and Lucien had been identical twins in nearly every way, Lucien had dark hair while Lawrence had their mother's red hair; it had become clear long ago that their hair colors effected their personality. Lucien had always been dark and brooding while Lucien had been as cheerful and active as a fire licking wood. It was the dark man whom Jenna saw standing by the fireplace, his hand on the ledge above it, holding him steady as he shook from the silent tears.

Jenna stood, shocked that the one person who she thought could hold her steady was falling apart himself. If Lucien was crying, surely the end was near. But they had won the war… But that meant it was an end to one part of their life. She silently closed the door and turned.

"Jenna," Jenna looked up from her desk as Lucien walked in. "I thought you'd like to know, I have arranged for Lawrence to be laid in the space between our parents."

Jenna nodded, watching as he turned to leave before she said. "Luce," she said, using a name she hadn't called him in ages, "he wouldn't want you to have to hide behind closed doors."

Lucien stared at his younger sister in shock but said nothing. He turned around and left the room, heading for his room and when he walked in and meant to close the door, he left it ajar.

A/N: I know it's not good, but I thought it'd be an interesting idea. Hope you liked it. If you did like it, review and I'll possibly make more with the characters from this story, either before or after this night. I think I do like Jenna and Lucien. Perhaps I'll make a prequel or sequel one shot, either to explain about their relationship with each other and Lawrence more or the aftermath.


End file.
